flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Bom Bom comics
Chapter 1 The chapter begins with Getalong spying through a glass. Getalong is wearing a bandana indicating he is the chief monitor of the Timelines. As the Old Timer's hour-glass home drifts between time and space, with glimpses into different timelines, Getalong catchs an eye on Flint Hammerhead in the pre-historic time fighting a Theropoda dinosaur. It turns out they were just training together and the two part their separate ways. Getalong reports Flint to the Old Timer and Wolfen questions Getalong's sense of Flint's character. Just then, the Dark Lord attacks, telling Petra Fina Dagmar to be ready to grab the Time Shifters, then he breaks the glass around the Old Timer's home. Flint spots the breaking hourglass, but as he does his father whacks him on the head for daydreaming. Flint points to the hourglass, but all his father can see is a male and female dinosaur engrossed with each other. Flint is told about staying focus because they have to eat. Later, the two try things like lifting heavy boulders, Flint is incredibly strong despite his small size and young age and even beats up another dinosaur for food. Rocky comments about his son. Flint points at the hourglass shattering, as the Shifters fall out. Petra confronts the Old Timer to take the Shifters, Getalong, Old Timer and Wolfen confront her. Wolfen transforms into his super form and attacks. During the attack, Petra stamps him with a stamp she was given by the Dark Lord. Wolfen is consumed by dark forces. Getalong remembers the young caveman he saw and runs for help. The rest of the Time Shifters, sensing danger escape into different parts of the Timeline. Getalong lands on Rocky's face. Flint thinks Getalong is food and tries to eat him, Getalong uses his love beam on Flint, but this makes it worst as now Flint loves his potential dinner. Ptera shows up, Rocky falls in love with her upon sight. When Petra demands Getalong, Getalong turns to Flint for help who defends Getalong. Rocky appears behind her and grabs her, she fires her petra-gun at the sky, hitting and turning a dinosaur to stone. She goes to fire it at Rocky, but Getalong hits her with his love beam, causing her to fall in love with Rocky. Dino and Mite call upon Wolfen-kon for help. Wolfen attacks Rocky and sends him flying. Next Flint is attacks, he tunnels under ground and does a sneak attack on Wolfen, whacking him hard. Wolfen see how Getalong and Flint react to each other after his defeat, he remembers, this reminds him of his own relationship with the Old Timer and he reverts back. Meanwhile the Old Timer spots Sarah Goodman in the timeline. Just then, a nearby volcano explodes, in the chaos Old Timer tells Wolfen to use the Petragun to save everyone. When Flint next opens his eyes, centuries have passed. Chapter 2 The old Timer contacts an old man in the current timeline who has Bubblegum with him called Z•Z. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Trivia *In Chapter 2, a poster is shown with the Pokemon "Pikachu" on it. His eyes are covered by a censor bar.